Child Emperor
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 135 cm (4'5") |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs.) |location = Y-City |weapons = Backpack |occupation = Hero Scientist |level = S-Class |rank = 5 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Minami Takayama |english = Sara Cravens}} Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 professional hero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Appearance Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. Personality Despite his young age, Child Emperor is a genius, having a very analytical mind, observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. Child Emperor strongly believes in education, when he was summoned to an S-Class meeting, he still mentions his gram school. Despite his genius, he doesn't like being called childish and gets easily annoyed when he does. Child Emperor also has a caring side. He prioritizes creating an antidote for his fellow heroes who had been poisoned instead of defeating Eyesight. He also displayed concern for Pig God's well-being when he devoured the venomous monster. After the defeat of Garou, he began to mistrust adults after being disappointed in his inability to stop Garou. Abilities and Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age and size, he is even physically stronger than a bear and some elite A-Class heroes. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: He possesses great reflexes, as he was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A-Class heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his various tools and gadgets, Child Emperor engages in close-quarters combat. *'Soccer Dribble' (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Child Emperor was called a kid genius by Sitch. He possesses an extreme intellect, far above that of average adult humans. He can create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. He is also able to create an effective antidote against a specific poison in a short amount of time by simply analyzing it. :Strategist and Tactician: Child Emperor has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. He also searches for possible weaknesses of his enemies. Equipment Backpack: Child Emperor carries a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation and combat. It is also strong enough to take a demon level opponent attack. Okame-Chan: A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. Underdog Man No. 22: A robot Child Emperor uses to fight for him. It appears as a dog-like humanoid robot and is remotely controlled by him. It was destroyed during his fight against Eyesight. Utility tools: his backpack contains several fighting tools including chainsaw, shredder, boxing glove, knife, machete and blow torch. He first uses these tools to shred Phoenix Man to pieces. Hero Rating Child Emperor's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes (to Sitch) "Is this a joke? That's just silly. I have cram school, so can I leave now?" "Silver Fang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai and Puri-Puri-Prisoner can take care of the enemy on the ground. The problem is the huge weapon in the sky." Trivia *Child Emperor is ranked 17th in the character popularity poll. *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "virgin". *In OVA 6, Child Emperor takes on the role of detective after Zombieman is presumed dead. This is a parady of the manga series, Detective Conan. Minami Takyama who voices Child Emperor also voices Conan Edogawa in Detective Conan. References Navigation zh:童帝 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Heroes